Compact discs, digital video discs and CD ROMs (hereinafter referred to as "CDS") are used extensively to store information which can be retrieved and played back by the user. The information stored can relate to music, video, instructional materials, games and numerous other variations of data. The information is than played back on CD players, video disc recorders and players, and personal computers.
CDS are typically sold at the retail level in rigid, hard plastic cases known in the music industry as "jewel boxes". Although protective of the sensitive playing surfaces found on the CDS, the jewel boxes are bulky, difficult to open, often crack because of the rigidity of the plastic, are expensive to manufacture and are environmentally insensitive. Thus, flexible "sleeves" have become increasingly used by consumers to replace jewel boxes, primarily in the aftermarket once consumers have purchased their CDS from the retail distributor. The flexible sleeves are commonly made from plastic type materials such as polypropylene or vinyl and are formed by placing one or more sheets of the flexible material in an overlying relationship to created one or more "pockets" to receive the CD. Additional pockets may be used to hold the graphics which accompany the CDS, or alternatively may hold another compact disc.
To protect the playing surface of the compact disc which retains the sensitive stored information, different types of materials are commonly used. These include woven fabrics such as velours and cottons, as well as non-woven fabrics such as Sontara.RTM., Stearn.RTM., or other materials. Unfortunately, these materials must be laminated or in some form bonded to either a backing material or in some instances another layer of non-woven material to provide sufficient structural integrity to prevent tearing after repeated use. Typically, a polypropylene or other similar type of backing material is used to provided structural support and to provide a low friction material to facilitate the insertion and removal of graphics. One such sleeve is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,731 to Youngs.
The manufacturing of storage sleeves which have dual pockets for storing two CDS or one CD and accompanying graphics has thus been limited to materials which preferably have a non-woven material with a backing sheet for support, or which is laminated to another non-woven material. In either example, a lamination process is required in the form of heat bonding, or "welding". This lamination process is time consuming, expensive and thus undesirable for the manufacturing of CD storage sleeves. Accordingly, significant demand exists for a durable, non-woven material which has a texture capable of protecting the playing surface of CDS yet is sufficiently durable for holding CDS and/or graphics without tearing or otherwise failing after repetitive use. The material must generally be manufactured using well known sleeve manufacturing techniques to retain the cost benefits associated with known sleeve production.